She was mine to look after before she was yours
by Eccentric11
Summary: a 'prompt of the day challenge' by the Hogwarts Online forum. How can Ginny deal with the constant pain Draco's given her? ... and how will Draco deal with what Ginny will do?


Prompt of the day, 27th April (for the Hogwarts Online forum)

**"She was mine to look after before she was yours."**

**

* * *

**

A fire of jealousy rose inside of her as she sees him with another. She stormed off back to her common room, frustrated.

* * *

"Listen to me." Draco said while taking hold of Ginny's hand. "Listen to me, Ginny baby."

"Call me by that name once again, and I'll curse you to pieces." Ginny's courageous eyes pierced Draco's arrogance.

"Ginny, there's no reason for you to be angry at me. It's just like your relationship and Michael Corner, or Dean Thomas." Draco leaned on the walls.

"No reason?!" Ginny half shrieked. "You-YOU. First it was you and Pansy, and now you and that 'green grass'! And for your information, they were both just to cover our relationship. While you seem enjoy your time way to much."

"We were just playing around too, you know I love you." Draco leans closer towards Ginny.

"Stop it!" Ginny pushed him away, and turned around, arms crossed across her chest.

"I really do, I-I promise it won't happen again." Draco's face show a clear trace of pure regret, though Ginny is still facing the other way. "Ginny, look at me." tears started to build up in Ginny's eyes. "I was drunk."

"I don't care! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!" Ginny lied between her sobs.

"Well if you really don't, go away then."

"Okay, I will."

"Bye Ginny." Ginny smirked.

"So that's it? You're not going to put up any fight?"

"No. I'm tired of hiding my love relationships, I'm tired of dealing with all your problems too. I'm tired of you. So go away, Ginny. GO AWAY." Draco made his voice as bitter as he could, but he couldn't. His lips quiver.

"Well, tell you what, I loved you, I really do, I never tried to get you involved with my problems, but you tried to help anyway, and I appreciate that. I had think of how can I tell everyone about us, I was thinking about moving out with you, I was going to commit to you forever. But I guess you Slytherins and Gryffindors just tend to have different ways of life. Do you know any other girl who have the guts to hex you? I don't think so, and someday, you'll regret choosing a weaker, whinier and more defenseless girl over me." Ginny can't hold the tears-- she covers her face and run away, to anywhere but there, with Draco.

"Gi-" Draco called helplessly.

* * *

Ginny regretted all the things she said, Draco had been her escape for the last two years-- he completed her, and in turn, she completed him. She was completely herself when with him, reckless and just Ginny.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry waved his hand in front of Ginny's face. "You have been staring into blank space."

"Oh, hi Harry. You startled me."

"Well, I'm getting worried." Harry chuckled. Ginny smiled, the first real smile she had since she and Draco somehow broke-up. "Ginny, I was thinking… "

"Hm?" Ginny looked confused, though nonchalantly.

"D-do you want to go with me this Hogsmeade weekend? Tomorrow I mean."

"But I have been going with you, Hermione, and Ron, since forever. Why should you ask now?"

"I mean, just you and me." Harry made it clear. Ginny's mouth slightly gaped, and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't get it, he was only her childhood crush, and she just broke up with dear Mr. Malfoy. Is Harry just going to be her escape for all the dread she's feeling, or does certain feelings just never disappear completely?

"Oh. Okay then." Ginny somehow blushed. Harry smiled, feeling accomplished.

"Well, see you tomorrow Ginny." Harry stood up and walked to the boys' dormitory. Ginny nodded and whispered a 'see you' just as Harry is out of sight.

* * *

"Oi! Potter! I need to talk to you." Draco walks swiftly towards Harry.

"What now, Draco?"

"I heard about your new girlfriend." Draco smirked.

"What of it?" Harry's voice is suddenly more serious.

"I just.. look Potter, don't think of me differently, but she was mine to look after before she was yours."

"What do you mean? She…"

"Whatever, okay? Just remember, I still care, so don't you dare hurt her." Draco spun around to hid his face as he blushed furiously. He then started to walk away, leaving Harry in utter confusion.

"But-" Harry sighed.

"Just mark my words, Potter."

* * *

**Well, this is a pretty short oneshot.. anyways, hope you enjoyed it! R&R if you will, thank you :)**


End file.
